objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony's Object Camp
Welcome to Anthony's BFDI/II Camp! introduction Summary= In this page, you will see Anthony's camp named, Anthony's BFDI/II Camp progress. 16 contestants are battling to win Dream Island. New videos are uploaded every Friday (later Saturday). This camp is created by AnthonyBFDI and created in New York, USA. The videos are always in 1080p. So far, Pencil rejoined and Dora was replaced by Spongy. When 12 contestants remain, it is the merge. The debut sign-ups started on 11 / 30 / 2013, and had a ceremony on 12 / 28 / 2013. When the debut ceremony happened, Book debuted with 12 votes. The point system ended on 2 / 1 / 2014. |-| Editing Rules= #Use the correct spelling and grammar as well using standard English. Information must be true. #Do not spam edits to just earn badges. That is uncooperative. #If you spot a mistake or if something is missing, correct it. #Do not vandalize! That is against the rules! #Do not create a page and copy all content from the page. #Put your fan art in the fan art section. See the full list of rules here. |-| General Game Rules= Do challenges so you might have a chance having immunity and you might even win a win token if you do best on challenges. If you don't do a challenge, you get a strike. To remove 1 strike, do challenge. If you have 2 strike, you are up for resign-ups. There is no cheating! Cheating results elimination! tables Contestant Table= *The strikes were re-supported, but for the active users, they only get 2-strike spots. Keywords: *Means that the contestant been put for re-sign ups for at least once. **The original contestant has been replaced by a new one. X Means that the person has cheated and cannot rejoin or debut. + Team Captain - Means that the person signed up more than once and now gets a disadvantage next challenge. |-| Eliminations= |-| Token Status= A challenge pass is also a token. summary 1A: The announcer introduced the contestants. He talked about confessionals and tokens. The challenge will to pick a team name. The best 2 team names will be used in team challenges. 1B/2A: 3 people did the challenge. 2 best team names were accepted (Awesome Asteroids and Blazing Rocks). The next challenge is to pick one box from 1 - 16. This challenge ended. 2B: 3 people did the challenge. Blazing Rocks got a negative score while the lousy Awesome Asteroids members don't do the challenge. So Awesome Asteroids are up for elimination. At night, Lightbulb asked the Announcer if she can use the win tokens. The announcer said, "You may use the token anytime until tomorrow at morning". 2C/3A: It was finally Cake At Stake. It had 4 votes. 3 of them got votes. Grassy is safe with 1 votes. It was down to Dora and Pencil. They got reasons why both of them will be eliminated. Dora was the last person safe. Pencil is eliminated because she was mean in BFDIA. It had 1 confessional and the challenge was to find the announcer. Flower is the new host unless the announcer comes back. She explains the challenges and gave time to do challenges until 8/30/13. That night, the announcer was still hiding. 2 hours later, he found a perfect spot. 3B: 2 people did the challenge. 11 of them are now up for resign-ups. Flower will be creating a new token if they received at least 5 votes. Awesome Asteroids are up for elimination again. At night, Flower left this camp. The Resign-ups Space is now built by Leafy. Whoever is up for resign-ups, they will be. 3C/4A: He announced that he will upload videos every Saturday instead of Friday. Awesome Asteroids are up for elimination, again. Lightbulb is safe with 1 vote. And Dora gets eliminated with 2 votes. 1 confessional were sent. Then, the HPRC is there, and the announcer recovers Marker and Trousers. It was the next challenge. The challenge was to play RPS. This marks the team will be temporarily broken up. 4B: 5 people did the challenge. They all get immunity. Lightbulb is also up for resign-ups. Salt, Marker and Grassy. This marks the first time that contains a credit roll at the end. This also marks the first time more than 3 people did the challenge. 4C/5A: It is once again Cake At Stake. The people who did not do the challenge are up for elimination. Firey and Trousers both got 1 vote and Lightbulb is eliminated with two votes. The next challenge is weightlifting. 5B: This marks the new intro. 4 people did the challenge. Trousers and Rocky got win tokens and Marker got his immunity token. So Firey, Bomby, Clock and Pen is up for elimination. Also, Pencil, Dora and Lightbulb has a chance to rejoin. At night, suddenly, it became dark. And the pumpkin announced how many days until Halloween. 5C/6A: Clock is eliminated with 1 vote via tiebreaker of Firey. The next challenge is to do math. It contains 10 7th grade questions. 6B: The announcer is happy about the widescreen. 4 people did the challenge. Bomby, Firey, Pencil, Tennis Ball, Nonexisty, Golf Ball and Clock is up for resign-ups. Marker stole Pencil's win token and Bell earned a win token. Firey, Pen and Bomby is up for elimination. 6C/7A: The grass is orange, the sky is dark. The contestants up for elimination received orange cake (Halloween Cake) except for Firey because he got (3 or 100% of) votes. The next challenge is to Trick-N-Treat. It contains 6 houses. If they get a treat, they will earn points. If they get a trick, they will lose points. 7B: 3 people did the challenge. Pen and Salt are now up for resign-ups. Houses 2, 3 and 5 have a trick and houses 1, 4 and 6 have a treat. This is the first time the Awesome Asteroids wins this challenge. No one got any tokens. This is the last video that is fully non-merged. Then, it turned from nighttime to daytime (just like in BFDI Episode 17) 7C: This is the first time that Blazing Rocks are up for elimination. Bell, Golf Ball, Nonexisty, Rocky, Trousers, Tennis Ball are safe with 0 votes. Marker is also safe with 1 vote. Salt is eliminated with 3 votes. Then, she gets teleported to the TLC. 8A: The next challenge is the Dangerous Doors. Two of them each round are dangerous. 8B: Half of the remaining contestants did the challenge. Tennis Ball, Rocky and Marker failed Round 1, Trousers failed Round 3, and Bell and Nonexisty got win tokens. The points system started. Doing and winning challenges is getting points and getting votes and ignoring challenges is losing points. If a contestant reaches 0 points, they will be put up for resign-ups. 8C/9A: The cake was the Mystery Cake. Pencil and Grassy received something by having 0 votes, then Pen has 2 votes, Spongy is eliminated with 4 votes. The next challenge was to create cakes. A contestant can earn up to 10 points depending how well was the cake. A contestant has to name to cake or they will occur a penalty by having 2 points off. 9B: 5 people did the challenge. (3 successors, 2 tried), and 1 was excused. The others didn't. Golfball, Bomby and Pencil are up for resign-ups. Pen's cake was the best cake, so it is being used for the next Cake At Stake. Bell, Golf Ball, Bomby and Pencil are up for elimination. The background starts to change as well as the resign-ups space. 9C/10A: There is the major change in this camp. Anyways, Pencil, Bomby, Golfball and Bell are up for elimination. Everyone is safe but Golf Ball. Golf Ball is eliminated with 2 votes and get teleported to the TLC. The next challenge is writing, they have 3 options to choose from to write. Pencil and Bomby are still up for resign-ups. 10B: There is an another change in this camp. The tokens were the one that was changed. The announcer put the banner, "Happy 13th Birthday Anthony!" Anyways, 6 people plus the debuter did the challenge. Book was the only debuter who did the challenge. Their stories were good, only Bomby wasn't on task. However, the rest of the contestants, did not do this challenge. Then, the announcer explained about the tokens and the debut sign-ups and the resign-ups. Rocky, Pen, Pencil and Tennis Ball is up for elimination. 10C/11A :In December 14, the announcer was waiting for the gifts. He told the contestants to hurry up. Back at December 9, the announcer woke up at dawn, and said "Is Anthony's birthday today?" He then starts this camp. At elimination, the announcer didn't know where is the cake, so he made cake. (3 green and 1 red). The first person safe was Pen with 0. Next is Rocky with 2 votes. The bottom 2 contestants Pencil and Tennis Ball either has 50-50 chance being safe. Tennis Ball is the last one to get a green card. However, Pencil got a red card because she is eliminated with 5 votes. Pencil begged not to be eliminated, but the announcer denies. Instead, he teleports Pencil to the TLC. The next challenge was to give a gift to Anthony Regner (AnthonyBFDI). Anthony and the Announcer will rate the gift depending how well was the gift made. Back to December 14, contestants finished making gifts and the announcer sees one. Then, he see an another, then 4, then 8, and then 16 which makes it too many. 11B :Rocky's confessional was Anthony having a surprise party. When Anthony comes, Rocky said, "Happy Birthday!" When confessionals finished, the announcer sees how many contestants did the challenge. 8/9 originals, 5/10 debuters and 13/19 total. So, there were 13 gifts. Results: Name - Announcer:Anthony *Bell - 2:4 *Bomby - 2:2 *Book - 5:3 *Grassy - 3:5 *Leafy - 3:10 *Marker - 1:2 *Nickel - 4:5 *Nonexisty - 5:10 *Pen - 0:1 *Rocky - 3:5 *Roboty - 0:0 *Teardrop - 1:4 *Trousers - 2:3 Most of the gifts were good, but some were bad. Nonexisty wins an Immunity Token for the best score. Everyone remaining but Tennis Ball received the Yoyle Token. Marker and Nonexisty both have full token storages. Bomby, Pen and Tennis Ball are up for elimination because they are in the danger zone. They also have the option to vote one of the debuters up to 3 times for the debuters to join this camp. At night, the birthday banner was being destroyed. 11C-D: TER's confessional is that he thinks Anthony's camp is amazing. And Brandon Olague explained why he is inactive. Now, it is time for Cake At Stake. At this elimination, we have 9 votes which it went down, but the announcer this time doesn't mind. But, if the votes go down massively, this camp will be cancelled. The first person safe is Bomby. It is down to the bottom 2 contestants, (Pen and Tennis Ball). Pen was the last person safe with 1 vote. Tennis Ball is eliminated with 7 votes; he is sent to the TLC(Tiny Loser Chamber) Next was the Debut Ceremony. This debut ceremony got 48 votes. Everyone got votes but Saw who got none. Fries and Barf Bag only got 1 vote, Woody with 2 votes and Nickel with 3 votes. The final 5 will have a 20% chance of joining the game. With 5 votes, Roboty is not joining due to Anthony and the announcer hating his gift, and Apple for her low IQ. With 8 votes, Teardrop is also not join despite being a fan-favorite on BFDI(A). It was down to the final 2, (Leafy and Book). With 11-12 vote, Book is debuting in this BFDI/II Camp. Then, she got a Win Token. The rest of the debuting contestants will be immediately sent to the LOL(Locker Of Losers). The announcer announced the challenge will be revealed and will start at 1 / 4 / 2014. 12A: There is a new feature that added to this camp: Sun and Moon. The next challenge is to find the BFDI contestants never in this camp. There have 6 places to hide. 12B: In the confessionals, Trousers is excited that he is in the final 9 and he congratulated Book for debuting. Everyone did the challenge, so no points will be lost. At the results, no one picked Place 1 or 2, but in Place 1, there was Flower and Blocky and in Place 2, there was Coiny, Needle, Snowball, Pin and Ice Cube. Book picked place 3 but there is no one, Marker, Nonexisty, Bomby and Trousers picked place 4 with Eraser. Rocky, Grassy and Pen picked place 5 with Bubble and Match. Bell picked placed 6 but there is no one. 12C/13A: The presentations are now in 1080p which is 1.5x better than the previous one. It is now time for Cake At Stake. Bell was safe with 0 votes, however she didn't get a safe card however, she got a green glow instead. In the bottom 2, Pen was safe with 3 and Bomby was eliminated with 5 votes. The next challenge was to do the puzzles. There are 3 puzzles required to do. One is spelling, one is reading, and one is math. 13B: In the confessionals, Bell was wondering what if the video zoomed in, it would have been 4K. Book thinked that she wouldn't make it but she will try, and Trousers hopes Rocky and Marker that all of them will make to the final 3. With confessionals done, the announcer announced that 3 people are excused and 4 people did the challenge. The only contestant that didn't do the challenge is Grassy. After the results, the contestants were found on that they didn't do well on this challenge as the scoring were less than half. However, Book won the last token called Immunity Token. After this token, there were be no more tokens to hand out. Rocky and Bell are up for elimination as Pen is immune. 13C/14A: In the confessionals, Marker wanted to join Trousers as an alliance, Bell said, "DO I LOOK LIKE NONEXISTY TO YOU?", and Book recieved the last token. It is now time for Cake At Stake and this elimination recieved 6 votes. Bell used her win token. Bell could have been eliminated with 4 votes, but since then, she is safe with 2 votes. Rocky is eliminated with 3 votes. The announcer congratulated the final 7 that made it this far. Points will be transferred into purchase points. Purchase points are something that you can buy. The next challenge is to presss one of the five buttons. 14B: '''In the confessionals, Bell is telling Rocky that he is sorry for voting Rocky out, Book tells everyone it is Chinese New Year, Nonexisty doesn't have an alliance, and Trousers had a new fear that Baseball gets possessed in Inanimate Insanity S2, E6. and tells someone not to go to Brain Crush or the world could be controlled by mind controlled zombies. The results are Bell and Trousers got 3 more purchase points, Marker, Nonexisty, Grassy and Book are immune and Pen is up for elimination. Pen is the only contestant up for elimination. And the viewers can vote either Lightbulb, Clock, Rocky or Bomby to rejoin. '''14C/15A: '''Pen is up for elimination but since he got 9 stay votes over 5 elimination votes, he stays in the game. In the rejoin ceremony, Lightbulb got 0 votes, Bomby got 1. It is down to Clock and Rocky. The person rejoining is Rocky with 7 votes. Clock loses with 6 votes. The next challenge is the letter chains. Learn more here. '''15B: The largest word revealed is: 'P'ou'R'''epresentiv'E'A'''S'h'E'''nterai'N'o'''T'ang'A'''r'T'ik'I'ndig'O'pe'N. 'Grassy and Trousers are up for elimination ''(Note: Grassy can't do the challenge as he has the wait for Trousers) Voting ends on 2 / 15 / 2014. gallery Can be used anytime. Give credit to AnthonyBFDI! (Youtube name is Anthony Regner) Logos= 6th_Intro_(BFDI-II_Camp)_F8_v2.png|My current part of the current BFDI/II Camp Logo. BFDI-II Camp.png|My first BFDI/II Camp Logo. BFDI-II Camp New.png|My second BFDI / II Camp Logo. BFDI-II Camp Intro 4th.png|My third BFDI / II Camp Logo. BFDI-II_Camp_Intro_5TH.png|My fourth BFDI/II Camp Logo. 6th_Intro_(BFDI-II_Camp).png|My first part of the current BFDI/II Camp Logo. 6th_Intro_(BFDI-II_Camp)_F8.png|My second part of the current BFDI/II Camp Logo. 6th_Intro_(BFDI-II_Camp)_F7.png|My previous part of the current BFDI/II Camp Logo. |-| Resign-Ups Space= ReSign-Ups Space.png|Resign-Ups Space HD ReSign-Ups Space Results.png ReSign-Ups Space (widescreen).png|Resign-Ups Space HD Widescreen ReSign-Ups_Space_v2_(widescreen).png|Newer Resign-Ups Space. |-| Loser Boxes= Loser_Box_Lid_(Gray).png|Loser Box Lid Loser_Box_(Gray).png|Loser Box Inside the TLC (isomertic).png|Inside the TLC isomertic Inside the TLC.png|Inside the TLC Inside the TLC (isomertic widescreen).png|Inside the TLC Widescreen Inside the TLC (widescreen).png|Inside the TLC Widescreen Tiny_Loser_Chamber.png|Tiny Loser Chamber Side Loser_Box_Lid_(Blue).png|Locker Of Losers Lid Locker_Of_Losers.png|Locker Of Losers |-| Backgrounds= Background_v2.png|Background (Day) Background_v2_Night.png|Background (Night) Background_v2_Sunset.png|Background (Sunset) Background_v2_Sunrise.png|Background (Sunrise) |-| Usable Tokens/Passes= Challenge Pass (HD).png|Challenge Pass (HD) Challenge Pass.png|Challenge Pass (SD) Revenge Token (BFDI/II Camp).png|Revenge Token (future use) Yoyle Token.png|Yoyle Token (future use) 25 cents.png|25 cents! Buy tokens! (future use) 100 cents.png|100 cents. Valuable! (future use) Win Token v2.png|Win Token (since 10B) Immunity Token v2.png|Immunity Token (since 10B) Revenge Token v2.png|Revenge Token (since 10B) Yoyle Token v2.png|Yoyle Token (since 10B) Change Token v2.png|Change Token (since 10B) |-| Miscellaneous= Confessionals Room (widescreen).png|Confessionals Room Widescreen Confessionals Room.png|The confessionals room. House BFDI/II Camp.png|Trick-N-Treat House. Halloween Cake.png|Halloween Cake (halloween use) Cake Slice Halloween.png|Halloween Cake Slice (halloween use) Background (October).png|Background (October/Halloween use) Background (October CAS 4).png|Background during Cake at Stake (October/Halloween use only) Nonexisty_Icon.png|Nonexisty's Icon Challenge (Oldies).png|The old challenge layout. HPRC (Improved).png|HPRC. Better. 13th Birthday.png|Birthday Banner. |-| Ending Posters= Ending_Poster.png|This is used at the end of videos. Ending_Poster_v2_Blank.png|Ending Poster v2. |-| Icons= Human_Icon.png|Human Icon Trousers.png|Trousers Icon |-| Thumbnails= Change_Token.png Danger_Zone.png Immunity_Token_Thumbnail.png Revenge_Token_Thumbnail.png Win_Token_Thumbnail.png Yoyle_Token_Thumbnail.png |-| Cake At Stake Items= Safe_Card.png|Safe Card Eliminated_Card.png|Eliminated Card |-| Fan Art= camp videos To see Anthony's BFDI/II Camp Videos, this is the link. *Anthony's BFDI/II Camp/videos trivia Trivia= Please Note: Not all trivia information are accurate. So please aware, if there is something to add or improve, go ahead! *This is the one of the few camps that a contestant got replaced. *This is the only camp that have it's own resign-ups place. *This is the only camp that take the longest to finish sign-ups. *These videos on this camp, "Elimination 5 / Challenge 7" and "Results 7" contains copyrighted music. *This camp name does not have an interesting name. |-| Fonts Used= Calibri- Main usage before 8C/9A and continues at presentations until 12A. However, this font was re-used at 14C/15A. Segoe UI - First appeared in 6B. Mostly used in 8C/9A and later. This font appears at and after 12B. Shag Lounge - A common font until 8C/9A. Tahoma - Used one time each at 6B, 6C/7A and 7C/8A Arial - Used one time at 11C/11D. Segoe UI Light - First appearance in 13A Stencil - Used one time at 13B. Cambria - This is the one of the few camps to use Segoe UI Font. page statistics Page Data= |-| Rate this article!= You can rate this article: here. Category:BFDI Category:II Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Camp Category:Camps Category:Anthony's Things